1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge head to discharge liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink-jet head as an exemplary liquid discharge head which is used in an ink-jet printer is provided with color nozzle rows and black nozzle rows extending in a conveyance direction of a medium to be printed.
The black nozzle rows are formed of more nozzles than those of each of the color nozzle rows to be elongated in the conveyance direction. This configuration allows the ink-jet head to perform the printing using the black ink over a wider range than the printing using each color ink while the ink-jet head is moved once in the scanning direction. Therefore, monochrome printing using only the black ink can be performed faster than the color printing using each color ink, for example.